Merlin's Great Trial
by peacelight
Summary: In this Merlin will have to defend the Kingdom for the looming threats, Mordred is a Knight who may or may not be the enemy. Arthur's is becoming more strict on magic after seeing it practiced in his Kingdom. And Merlin is facing his greatest test struggling against his own doubts of his abilities and choices. Set in series 5 i hope u like it Sry 4 the bad summery cld b revel fic
1. Chapter 1

I was spending all my time in the library these days searching but nowhere in the whole of Camelot were there any remaining books on Dragons. The great purge was quite limiting to my search to cure Aithusa.

I still cannot believe that the young dragon is unable to speak. I have neglected my Dragon lord duties for far too long. As well as the fact that Morgana has been with MY dragon. This greatly troubles me. What is there connection? Why didn't Aithusa seek my help? And most importantly how do I cure this speak deficit?

I doubt that a simple healing spell will work. I have never been good at healing spells to begin with. Gaius informed me that healing a dragon was never simple as there never truly got injured.

My eyes were getting tired as I stared at the book for voice cures. Perhaps some of the principles of healing humans could at least give me somewhere to start.

"MERLIN YOU LAZY PRAT WAKE UP!" Arthur yelled. I immediately sat up looking around. I was still in the library and the King was breathing down my neck.

I couldn't stifle the yawn which caused the look on Arthur's face to become even more severe.

"I'm sorry you're royal highness I must have fallen asleep whilst doing research for Gaius." I tried to look apologetic but it may have come off as attitude. At this point I wasn't that worried. I mean Arthur really should be use to this.

"You are the most incompetent servant I have ever had. I swear tomorrow I start to interview your replacement." Arthur said in a huffy tone. I couldn't help but smirk he said the same thing the week before and a month before that, did he really think I would be afraid of that old threat.

"WHAT you don't think I'll do it. Any number of people would love to be the manservant of the king of Camelot!" He said looking as pompous as usual.

"Sure sire that is until they start work, but I would love it if you replaced me, then I wouldn't be chased by bandits or have some arrogant clotpote bossing me around all day."

Arthur seemed to try and remain stern looking but I could see the usual amusement in his eyes.

"We'll see who's cracking jokes when I replace you and your unemployed. Anyhow hurry up I have a kingdom to run. It's time for a meeting with the round table, there are many important matters to discuss about my Kingdom."

"You wouldn't have a kingdom if I wasn't always saving it." I said under my breath Arthur just believed I was mumbling as he always does.

But I followed as I always do, I wanted to save Athuisa but I needed to keep my role as the faithful manservant safe especially since the reappearance of Mordred. I was still unsure of his motives. I know from my past mistakes that if I learn the truth I will need to act. I can not let him trick me like Morgana. I was to hesitant this time I do not have room for my compassion especially since the vision I was shown.

He also could be more dangerous than both Agravaine and Morgana's combined forces.

He may not have the powers to rival me but I'm worried that Morgana could persuade him to join forces; the two of them together would prove disastrous to the kingdom.

Arthur opened the door to the council. The knights were all settled around the round table chatting as usual. Gaius and Gwen were talking amongst themselves.

"So men let us begin. First order of business: tax reform." Arthur said. Great I could be spending the time researching cures, confronting Kilgharrah on why he didn't aid Aithusa or looking into Mordred and there's the whole Morgana thing I should deal with along with the beginning of Albion's great trail. Yup I have a lot to do but instead I'm listening to everyone arguing about Taxes that they haven't changed in years.

I guess I could try the normal healing charm but perhaps with a remedy Gaius may use to treat voice loss, the combined effort may allow Aithusa to gain some speech perhaps long enough to tell me who did this. Not only to give Aithusa justice but whoever has the power to do this to a dragon is someone who I need to worry about.

"MERLIN!" That got my attention. "Huh?"

"Oh are we boring you? In case you missed that last order I need you to ready the horses immediately!" He was really mad. Arthur hated it when I ignored him in front of the council so instead of arguing. I said 'Yes sire, I will do that immediately."

I wonder where we are going. I hope it wasn't another hunting trip I really do despise them. Plus Arthur gets so touchy when I scare the animals. But really hunting for sport is just so barbaric.

I walked into the stables. I greeted the stable boy.

"Hey John." "Hello Merlin, Good day." I nodded back.

I started work on preparing the horses. But right after I finished my own horse I didn't know how many I need to do. Great another awesome part of my great day it's not like I can read people's minds. Though that would be an awesome power but Gaius informs me it is impossible because thoughts are formed through some complex medical/ science way I got bored and zoned out which leads me back to my current problem.

"You will need 12 horses." Said a voice I was beginning to recognize far too easily, Mordred.

"Thank you." I replied at this point in time he is a knight. Even though Arthur is lenient with the rules he would be very difficult with me if he learned I disrespected his newest knight. Being a servant does have many disadvantages.

"Why do you not trust me Emrys?" Mordred asked. I was surprised at his bluntness normally those I was suspicious off ignored me completely.

"For many reasons Mordred I don't know what your motives are. I have not forgotten anything." He may remember I know how powerful he truly is.

I know that I shouldn't let him be aware of my suspicions but we both know he isn't a match for me. For once I don't have to pretend to be the fool.

"What I remember is me being a boy who needed to be saved not being a threat and YOU wanted me dead!" Mordred shouted at me.

I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right in that I wasn't sure wither or not to kill him back then and now I face that same dilemma.

"Then you should also remember that I saved you from the guards. I brought you to Morgana's and I convinced her to ask for Arthur's help. You are alive because I ignored what I knew about you."

His face was becoming more and more troubled.

"I was a boy what wrong had I done anyone?"

"None and that is why you are alive today but I know your goals" though I wasn't sure of his motives it didn't mean I could lay the foundation of my suspicions. If he is guilty if something he may trip up. "I have seen dozens of people fool the king and his knights they are easy to trick but me no one has ever fooled me."

"What tricks am I playing?" Mordred asked his voice had gone from angry to cold. "You should understand better than anyone?"

I should have known he was easily rattled. He may be a good man now but I still have no reason to trust him. Kilgharrah warned me of his destiny. I know better than to doubt the Great Dragon

"I have not deicided wither or not you're a threat yet. Mordred I do hope you do the right thing because you are correct in that we could be great allies." I replied. He has great powers perhaps being a knight will show him that he could use his powers for good.

Mordred was studying me as I finished preparing the horses. "Then you should now that Arthur is planning to go after a group of bandits that have somehow acquired rings that have the marks of the old religion." I guess he has chosen to trust me with some information. "You Emyrs know that those rings can give ordinary men or mediocre sorcerers great powers. You should keep your eyes open."

If what he is telling me is true this particular group of bandits could be more deadly than usual. But the most troubling part of this story is how the bandits got the rings in the first place. I have only ever encountered one person who has had a ring. Gilli and I know he doesn't have the power to make more so who could be providing them.

I realized Mordred was still staring at me, "thank you for the information and call me Merlin from now on. I don't want anyone to get suspicious."

He nodded. "So is this the beginning of you realizing that I'm a good friend to have?"

I wasn't sure. He reminds me a lot of Morgana and I trusted her and she stabbed me in the back. I wonder if he will prove worthy of knighthood. At this moment in time I don't need him to be too angry and or untrusting of me. "I think this is a great step towards friendship."

He stepped towards some of the horses and led them towards the courtyard where the knights usually meet. I was surprised I never received help from anyone but the stable boy who came forward and took two more horses. He is a new knight he will change his ways soon. They all do. Not that I'm bitter but once you're knighted you follow their customs. Lancelot was the only one who truly remained the same person.

I still miss him especially at times like these. It would be nice to have a confidant in the knights, someone to keep an eye on Mordred, I had considered asking Gwaine but that would require too much explanation. He also trusts his comrades to much to doubt any of them. It could do more damage than good. I guess I am on my own as usual.

* * *

**i hope u like u it i will try and update soon but i cant make any promises. I would love to hear your opinions so please please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2 The Bandits

All the knights exited the castle. Percival, Leon and Elyan had already mounted their horses. Gwaine and Mordred were standing next to their horses. Sir Gregory, Thomas, Kay, Lucan, Palleas, Barent were talking with Arthur. Those Knights I was less familiar with they were newer additions but the core group of knights has remained the same.

I returned to the stables one final time to retrieve my own horse. I rode off after the knights as they had begun to exit the castle.

We rode into the forest. As usual the first few hours were filled with the knights trying to out ride one another. I stayed as close as possible to Arthur without suspicion arising. I knew better than most how easy it was to fling a rider off their horse. Mordred may be laying low, but a king who has no choice but to fight bandits that have powerful rings from the old religion is a clever way to kill a man without being suspected.

I sighed when I had become so paranoid. Wonder sometimes if I would have become this way if I never met Arthur, I could be learning magic right now without a particular need to use it. Knowledge just for the sack of knowledge, one day when Arthur has fulfilled his destiny I think I would like to teach. An apprentice would be a nice way to spend my days. No one trying to kill me just helping children like me, insuring they learn to control their gift not fearing it.

But for now I need to keep my eyes peeled. We were slowing down as the sun was beginning to set. We approached a clearing. I was frowning I had seen similar clearings like this around the lake of Avalon. Please do not let us go near there.

I visit the lake often, but I can feel the magic within it easily, I would not want Mordred to discover the significance of the lake, he may be able to understand its connection to me.

"Ok men let us make camp." Arthur said. At this point this was so routine that Arthur no longer felt the need to shout orders.

I began as usual I tied up the horses; gathered fire would, constructed the fire pit and lit the fire. That meant the knights would gather around the fire and begin to tell stories and such. This would give me time to search for water. I walked till I found a stream. Immediately I knew that some of the water came from the lake of Avalon which meant I was right, we were close by. Hopefully tomorrow I can steer the knights away from the lake. I refilled the water jugs and returned to camp. I attached the jugs back to the horses and started to make dinner.

The knights had gathered bowls and were ready for soup. Ever since the deny food to Merlin game I came prepared. I always had something to eat in my bag. Even if they searched the knights could not find it. Sometimes a warlock has to protect his sandwich in clever ways.

I went to my bag and began to eat before someone would try and make a grab for my food. Once I had a decent portion I sat down with everyone else. Gwaine was retelling one of his great adventures that involved the tavern.

"Gwaine I wonder how you wake up in the morning." Elyan laughed.

"You should give some pointers to Merlin I can't count the days that Merlin has been late or just plain absent because of his frequent trips to the tavern." Arthur said. Though this got a laugh Gwaine looked slightly confused.

"Well than Arthur you must not be able to count very high because I have only seen Merlin drink a handful of times."

Great this should turn out well for me. Gaius really needs a better excuse for where I go off to. I mean I would think of one myself but somebody has to save the day.

"Please Gwaine no need to cover for him. Gaius always turns him in." Arthur replied smugly.

Leon piped in "Sire Gwaine being the only knight who lives in the taverns you would think he would have seen Merlin."

I just sat there quietly hopefully they would change topics suddenly. They all seem to have short attention spans. The only one who was paying very close attention to the conversation was Mordred. Though he had remained quiet,

"So Merlin if you drink so much why have you never come with me. Huh?" Gwaine said. Oh this is why he is upset he seems to think I have purposely said no to him.

"I really never mean to end up in the tavern. I swear I don't know how I have been labelled such a drunk." I replied that is close to the truth I don't know why Gaius thinks me being a drunk is such a realistic excuse.

This conversation need to change because I could see some suspicion begin to creep onto Arthur and the rest of the knights faces.

"Anyways seeing as I'm new here would someone mind telling me the protocol for arresting bandits?" Mordred interrupted. He was helping me, was this really a genuine gesture or a way to convince me to trust him? Whatever the motive I was grateful I sent a small smile towards him. He seemed to understand that I was appreciative.

Arthur had already begun a speech about the history and importance of arresting criminals he was liable to take a simple question and turn it into a lecture of a knight's solemn duty and honor. It was one of his favourite topics. Since he was the King we let him continue on his lecture. Sir Thomas and his group started to get up and they all drifted off. Arthur maybe a kind man but he is a man who doesn't understand the concept of rest so when the men have a chance to sleep or just rest they jump on it.

Leon, Percival and Elyan to went off to bed as well, so I gathered all the pots I always collected an extra jug of water to clean the dishes before bed. I decided to go to bed early seeing as no one was bothering me. Arthur would surely establish a watch for the camp by now we had been attack during the night so often it was a necessity.

As I fell asleep the sounds of the forest helped me relax. But in my dream it was a different story. I was dreaming about the vision of Mordred and Arthur in the battlefield as always I would not see the end of the vision, no way to see if Arthur or Mordred survive.

But this time I saw many of the Knights of the Round Table were lying on the ground barely breathing if not dead.

I woke up shaking. Sir Gwaine was patrolling the camp. I needed to breath I wasn't sure what the vision meant, even if it was real but I knew that I couldn't let it happen.

I saw Mordred he was sleeping. I t would be so easy I could kill him so easily no one would see, they would assume that he died in his sleep.

What was wrong with me? When did I want to kill? This felt like I was with Agravaine and my magic was controlling my decisions. It was the first time I killed instead of knocking him out. I don't know if I made the decision but in that split second my magic just took over.

I need to breathe. I need to clear my head. I got up. "Hey Merlin where are you going?"

"I...need some...air" I said. Instead of asking a million questions he just nodded. I guess I wasn't looking so good.

I breathed in. I needed the presence of the lake. So I went back to the stream, I was breathing easier. Some of the stress lifted off my shoulders.

I guess it was the fact that this is where Freya's presence is the strongest. Even this far from the lake the magic of the lake is powerful enough to make me feel close to her. I haven't seen her in almost 4 years now but each time I'm here I feel like I'm inches from her. It is a comfort. The lake also reminds me of Lancelot, it reminds me of the sacrifices that have been made for Albion so even when Arthur or anyone acts in a way that makes me question whether or not they deserve my help I think back to Lancelot and I know I have to. I cannot let his sacrifice go to waste.

I was keeping track of time. I couldn't let Arthur wonder what happened to me. It would only bring more questions. I know it was foolish to come here but it always pulls me close. The dream did disturb me. If it was getting clearer did that mean that it was closer to reality?

I spent a few hours at the stream before returning to camp. Just before the camp patrol would see me I preformed a quick energizing spell on me and my horse. It should not be tired because of me. The energizing spell comes in handy but I must be careful because if you use it to much you may just sleep for a week. Long story but it ended with Gaius saying I told you so. So I guess like every other story of my life.

The knights were preparing to leave camp.

"Well there you are Merlin. Where have you been?!" Arthur shouted at me.

"Sorry got lost." I replied any excuse that makes me seem like a moron is one Arthur will believe without hesitation.

"See men this is why we don't let Merlin lead the group." Arthur said, even though it wasn't that funny everyone laughed but me. Being the king of Camelot does have its benefits.

Both Mordred and Gwaine were looking at me though. I smiled I'm not sure who I was reassuring but both of them seemed satisfied. As we rode of Mordred rode up next to me and said quietly enough as to avoid detection "did you go off to deal with the bandits?"

I guess he was seeing how efficient I was "no that would make Arthur suspicious, the key to remain undetected is to allow Arthur to think he saved the day, he and the knights are too arrogant to ever suspect help."

I wasn't sure why I was telling him but right now I think it would be best if he believed he was gaining my trust.

If there was any indication if that vision would come true I would act but I hope that it won't happen. I want to believe that Mordred didn't let his hate corrupt him. I would really like a real friend. I want to fix my past mistakes perhaps change his path unlike how I failed with Morgana.

"Well we are arriving at the village and if you think that I had anything to do with the rings you're wrong." He replied. I guess he was pretty quick. I was surprised he picked up on my mistrust of the rings situation.

The village was like many others I had seen. It was on the outskirts of the forest making it an easy target for bandits, as it would make it harder for the villagers to get help. The knights moved into formations like a well oiled machine. Whatever you want to say about Arthurs many short comings you cannot say he can't train his knights.

After about 30 minutes of watching the group several men came out of the local tavern. Through the hunting scope Arthur had leant me I saw the rings immediately, though I couldn't make out the symbol they were almost identical to the one I saw Gilli wear. I pointed it out to Arthur who agreed.

With that he signalled the knights who would then intern signal the others who were no longer in Arthur's eye line. The horses galloped forward gaining speed with each step. I like always stayed behind Arthur. The bandits noticed immediately. One of them cast a fire spell. It was such a basic spell that I could counter it in my head. With one thought the spell backfired. This shock disoriented a few of the bandits making it easy for Sir Thomas, Kay and Gregory to pick off.

The tavern door opened as five more bandits came out and charged to help their friends. I guess there is honor among thieves after all. Gwaine and Leon went towards them with Arthur and Mordred flanking them from behind. The bandits cast a spell together that knocked them off their horses. This didn't slow Arthur and Mordred for long they both got up and had their swords in their hands before any bandit got close. Leon and Gwaine were right behind them.

I think it was time to even the playing field. I cast a similar spell I used to block Morgana's power. Seeing as the bandits had nowhere near the strength she had it was simple. With that I turned around the four remaining bandits were having much better luck no knight could get close. They were magically aiming their bows to shot the knights one of the bandits was going for their cart.

First off I redirected an arrow to hit the stop the retreating bandit. Then I cast a same spell I used on their friends. The delay of not being able to shot the arrows was enough to allow Percival and Elyan to get close. Without magic none of the bandits could fight which allowed the knights to have an easy victory.

Mordred pulled off each of the rings most of the bandits survived. So Percival tied them up. They should not be able to untie those knots without magic.

I of course was waiting on the side line taking no credit for my actions.

Sir Lucan went to the cart and tied two horses the rest of the knights guided the prisoners to the cart all but Mordred. He walked towards me and said. "Well I see why the knights are still alive. You are quite good at remaining inconspicuous if I hadn't known better I would have believed this to be a freak accident."

I wasn't sure it was a compliment or an evaluation of how much trouble I was going to be.

"Well I have had a lot of practice. Would you mind giving me one of those rings?" I asked. He nodded and handed to me.

It was almost identical to the ring I had seen Gilli wear. The only difference was there was a mark that meant mortal. I'm assuming that most of these men didn't have magic to being with, seeing as all their spells were so simple. This also meant these rings were exceptional forged. If I didn't know better I would think these came straight from the isle of the Bless but the rings were to new. Having the daughter of blacksmith as a best friend you pick up a few things.

These rings could pose a serious threat to Camelot. If these bandits had been closer to Camelot I would have thought Morgana had something to do with this. If she got her hands on enough of these rings she would have an incredible army.

I got on my horse and followed Arthur back to Camelot. All the knights were too enthralled with their victory to notice my somber mood.

We made camp, I guess the kitchen hadn't anticipated hostages there wasn't enough food. The knights were not inhumane each man took a smaller portions even though Arthur didn't order it.

If this had been under Uther's rule this would never even been considered. I was so proud that Camelot was moving forward even if it was slower than I liked.

Perhaps I was worrying for nothing the rings could be a fluke right? I smiled to myself when was I ever that lucky.

* * *

**i hope u like the second chapter the plot will start picking up soon, this is just the foundation i wld love if u took the time to review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Threat Looms

I think I could be too tough on Arthur at times. Ever since the ghost of Uther made his return, I had seen how different Arthur was, compared to his father.

I know I can't take all the credit but I hope I had something to do with it.

As all the knights sat down, Arthur began his speech. He always gave one after victories.

"Men, we all did well today. But we were lucky. If those bandits had not panicked and had used the magic they had, we might have been out matched."

The knights' happy glow diminished. They did not like being told things that reduced their greatness.

"We must discover where this magic came from and put a stop to it," Arthur stated.

I hated it when he condemned all magic on the acts of only a few. I wished I could explain that magic could be used for good. But Arthur needed to accept magic on his own. If I tried to change his mind people, and Arthur, would think I was using him.

So I waited patiently for Arthur to see the goodness in people with magic, and then Morgana, and people like her, changed his mind. The worst thing was I had had a hand in cementing his hatred of magic because I indirectly killed his father. I didn't know how many times I had wished I could go back to that night and pull off that medallion. Even though Uther would have been king for a little while longer, magic would be free right now. I wouldn't have had to hide, and Arthur and I could be creating Albion right now.

But I must learn to stop dwelling on the past. I saw Arthur. He was beginning to look dejected. He was never this upset after a victory.

"Are you alright?" I said quietly so as to avoid the knights hearing. Arthur did not like showing signs of weakness.

"Merlin, I thought my kingdom was free of magical threats, at least inside the boarders. I have made peace with the Druids in order to protect my people but magic is still doing such harm."

I wanted to say, "Because those with magic feel as if they have no options," but instead I said, "You have done a great job. Don't let the mistakes of a few judge all people who use magic."

"Merlin, magic is outlawed for a reason," he said, in a tone that implied a plan.

"What are you planning Arthur?" I asked, hoping that he didn't hear the apprehension in my voice.

"I plan to honor my father's legacy. I plan to hunt down those who blatantly break the laws of Camelot."

"You should think about that, Arthur," I said. Hopefully, with some sleep, he would change his mind.

"Merlin, I need to be alone right now. Go to sleep."

He said it with such finality that I knew that arguing would just bring trouble, so I went to sleep.

The next morning I woke from an uneasy sleep. I was having too many bad dreams.

We rode back to Camelot at a quicker pace than I expected. Normally prisoners caused delays but the knights wanted to return to Camelot quickly. I believe the fact that the bandits used magic frightened the knights but they are too proud to admit it.

Once in the castle, the prisoners were taken to the dungeons and the rings were given to me to show Gaius. No one would think to ask ME if I knew what the symbols meant.

"Gaius, I'm home," I shouted. He came from the back room.

"Merlin, I trust everything went well?" Gaius asked.

I nodded "nothing I couldn't handle but what is troubling me is who forged these rings."

Gaius took them from my hand and examined them. His eyebrow went up which meant he had worked something out.

"What?" I asked.

"These are rings that have definite marks of the old religion. But all these rings were made at one time by several different people."

"How do you know that?" I wondered.

"See the metal. It is exactly the same, which would imply that the rings were forged together. But feel the difference in power. You can feel it, can't you? It means that each ring was enchanted by sorcerers with different skill levels."

I re-examined the rings and I felt it. For me all the rings felt weak. But, then again, I have felt such powerful magical objects lesser objects don't compare well.

"This is bad, Gaius, one sorcerer selling these rings was not good but a whole group... This is a lot of magic, well devolved magic. If the Druids are behind this Arthur will declare war."

I could see the worry written on Gaius's face as well. Arthur may be more lenient, when it comes to magic, than Uther but, in his heart, he still despised it and would go to war to destroy it.

I had to find the culprits before he did. If Arthur got to them first he could destroy the fragile trust the magical community had in him and cause a full out magical war. Albion could be doomed.

"Do you know where I should start?" I asked.

"Merlin, with this kind of magic the Druids are your only option. And, unfortunately, the only person in Camelot with a working knowledge of current Druids is Mordred."

That was not good. I needed his help but what if he felt like he was betraying his people?

"Merlin, he is a knight now. Perhaps he has changed. He may want to help the kingdom," Gaius said. "He could believe in your destiny. Like I do."

I smiled. Even though Gaius can be harsh, he had a way of boosting my confidence

"You're right. I mean, I'm not even sure if he is Arthur's bane anymore."

Gaius nodded.

I made up my mind I was going to speak to Mordred. Perhaps, if this goes well, I can focus on all the other problems Camelot faces.

* * *

**I would like to thank my new Beta Reader frostygossamer for the excellent work.**

**And i hope u like this chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Gaius left to inform Arthur that there was only one sorcerer. Yes, I know I asked him to lie to the King of Camelot but I needed to contain the situation.

Arthur could think that ALL the Druids are after him.

I followed after Gaius, once I had thought of a way to approach Mordred. I decided on just being honest with him. I think he had proved he was a clever fellow. I doubted he could be fooled easily.

When I walked into the Round Table room, I saw Arthur was in the midst of creating a quest to find the sorcerer responsible.

"It is our duty to find the individual responsible for this and bring him to justice."

There was a lot of agreement throughout the table. No knight had any reason to like magic. In fact, many of them had reason to despise it.

"Arthur, may I remind you diplomats from Queen Annis' realm are coming to discuss matters of the state with both the King and Queen."

Gwen was right. I wonder if Arthur forgets that he is the king, not just the head of the knights.

"Sire, we can handle this ourselves," Leon said.

Arthur looked a little disappointed. I swear there is something wrong with him. He gets upset when he's forced to stay safe. I wonder if he was dropped as a child.

"Alright. Take as many knights as you need, once you've questioned the prisoners." Arthur said in a dejected tone.

Oh God, I completely forgot the possibility that the bandits would tell the knights how many sorcerers were involved. Arthur would think Gaius couldn't tell but he would know that many people were practicing magic.

"Alright. Dismissed."

I needed to get to the dungeon first but I also needed Mordred's help. I wondered if I could send him a mental message the way he sent me one all those years ago. I focused and thought. "DISTRACT THE KNIGHTS LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO TALK TO THE BANDITS THEN I WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING." He nodded.

Yes, he got the message. I ran out before Arthur could give me a million chores.

I knew the dungeons so well I could run full speed. As for the guards, I just grabbed a food tray from the kitchen on my way down. The guards would let me pass without hesitation. I spent enough time both tending to prisoners and being one for the guards to be use to me.

I waved as I walked in casually. The bandits all turned towards me.

"I brought you some food." No one said anything.

"If you don't mind my asking who gave you those rings?" The man on my left stood up. So I suppose he was the leader.

"Why would you care, boy?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason, but I know the knights will be here to question you and they won't ask as kindly," I replied.

The men looked apprehensive.

"Well, we only dealt with one man," said a younger man quickly.

Thank God.

"Boy, is there any chance that the King will be kind?" the leader asked. "We have families. We did what we did for them."

I felt for them. Many people did terrible things for the ones they loved. But with magic involved, I didn't see how Arthur would change his mind.

"I would tell the truth and hope for the best."

I hated watching people die. Maybe the little bit of hope I provided them would give them some peace of mind. Even just for a little while. I couldn't do anything more, so I left to try and save the lives I could.

I was in my room preparing to leave. I would tell Arthur I was visiting my mother. Then I would deal with Aithusa as well. I won't have many opportunities.

Gaius came in. "Ah, Merlin, are you getting ready to do something silly?" he asked.

"No, Gaius, but I do need to take care of the Druid group before they ensure Arthur's hatred of magic."

Gaius frowned. "Just be careful, Merlin. Arthur isn't the only one who needs you."

I was touched but I just said, with a smile on my face, "I'm always careful, Gaius. You worry too much."

I headed towards Mordred's chambers. This quest would be pointless without his help.

* * *

**Beta Reader :frostygossamer**

**I hope u like the chapter :) Review Plz**


	5. Chapter 5 The Favours

I did not have to go to his chambers. Mordred had saved me the trouble; he was waiting for me in the main hall of the castle.

"Care to explain why I made a fool of myself in front of the knights?" He did look upset.

"What do you mean 'fool'?" I asked. I had not meant for him to become like me.

"I tripped myself up because, no matter what I said, the knights would not slow down."

I could see the discomfort in his eyes. He didn't like playing the fool. I suppose you have to get used to it.

"I am sorry for that, but I needed to ask the bandits if they knew who sold them the rings," I told him.

"Only one man sold the rings to them," he said in a confused tone.

"You felt some rings were somehow less powerful than others, which means..." I motioned with my hands. He understood immediately.

"More than one man made those rings," Mordred said. His face showed slight signs of surprise.

"How did I not realize that?" he wondered aloud.

"The same way I did not. You have more power than all the forgers of the rings," I said.

"How did you find out that the rings were forged by more than one person? The bandits only dealt with one man."

"I asked Gaius, who is out of practice with magic, to look at the rings. He could feel the difference more easily than you or I could."

He nodded thoughtfully. "So I'm assuming that you wanted to question the bandits first?"

I thought I might as well be honest; he was catching on fast.

"I wanted Arthur to only know about the one sorcerer."

He looked at me strangely. "If they had told you that there was more than one sorcerer what would you have done?" I realized he was asking if I would kill them or not.

"I would have given them a reason to lie," I replied in a cool tone. Did he really think I was capable of such unnecessary cruelty?

"So why do you need my help?" Mordred asked, as if he hadn't just insulted me and my honor.

"You would know about any Druids that are practicing this kind of magic in the area, seeing as you are the only Druid that I know of who is currently in Camelot."

He went from neutral to angry. "How can you accuse my kind?!"

"No, I'm not accusing anyone!" I shouted. "I'm simply saying that the only way this many trained sorcerers could be together is in a Druid group, which is why I didn't want Arthur to know." I imagined I wasn't the only one who was mistrusting and unsure of the others.

"What will you do to the Druids if I help you?" He did think the worst of me.

"Honestly, I hope to convince them to stop selling magical items to criminals. As well as telling them the truth; it is too dangerous. Normally I just..."

"...act in the moment." I nodded.

He understood me well, for a new knight, but I was sure he was still angry at my choices. I thought he believed I had given up on him as a child. Maybe he was different than Morgana. Perhaps he could be an ally?

"OK, I will help you. There is a group of Druids that work in metals. I studied with them for a time before they were attacked. I left and never saw them again but they are your best bet."

I could see that that particular incident was not the first time he had to flee. He had a lot of feelings on this particular subject. It was clear with one look in his eyes.

That was a lot of information to digest. I was surprised by how it felt to have someone say they would help me. Normally Gaius or the Dragon only provided guidance. Lancelot was one of the few who had ever really helped me. As for the Druids, they usually respected me. I should be able to convince them that it was too dangerous to use magic in the way they were currently doing.

"So, Merlin, when do we leave?" Mordred asked me, interrupting my thought process.

"There is no 'we'. You will go after the one buyer while I chase after these Druids. You will need to tell me where I can find them." I said it with a finality that I hoped he picked up on.

He did not seem to be happy with this arrangement. "This group was big and powerful. You may need someone else to help you."

"If you leave with me Arthur will get suspicious. Do not worry about me I can handle this," I replied confidently, even though I was slightly nervous.

"Merlin, if you are sure I will respect your decision, but I will warn you. These Druids are as dangerous as the ones who swore their allegiance to Morgana."

Right, remind me of the Druids that I had forgotten to deal with. But I knew that Mordred was still the most dangerous Druid out there. Not that I said that out loud.

"You should go. I need to tell Arthur I need to leave for a few days. And you have to prepare with the knights."

He nodded. "I will leave you a map with the possible locations of the Druids," and with a hard stare he went on, "Merlin, you shouldn't ever underestimate people. It may be your undoing." With this final dramatic line, he walked out.

Did he think I underestimated him or the Druids? Did he give me the advice because he wants to threaten me or to help me?

'Stop it,' I thought to myself. 'Stop being so paranoid.'

Now to find Arthur and tell him that I would be gone for a few days. This should be fun.

As I walked up the familiar route to Arthur's chambers, I considered how I was going to tell him that I needed to visit my mother. Even though Arthur could be a prat if he thought something serious was happening, he would want to help. I should have thought this through more thoroughly, but I was outside his chambers.

I walked in.

"There you are, Merlin. I need to you to-" Arthur was in the midst of his usual rant of chores, which I interrupted.

"Arthur, I need to ask you something."

He stopped and looked at me funnily. He started to laugh.

"Are you ever going to act like a servant? You do know that I ask you things right?"

I smiled. He was in a good mood.

"Why would I? You need someone to keep you on your toes," I joked.

"Alright what do you want?" he asked.

"I need some time off to visit my mother."

Arthur immediately looked worried. "Is everything alright?"

I nodded. "Yes. Everything is fine. But she has written quite a few times asking me to visit and is rather upset that I haven't."

"Alright, but I will be sorry to see you go."

I laughed. "Why? You always complain I'm a rubbish servant anyway. At least you can replace me for a week."

Arthur laughed too. "But whenever you disappear I get stuck with George and, unlike you, he has no sense of humour."

I had to agree with Arthur. He made jokes about polishing and brass.

"See. You should be nicer to me," I said with a smile in my voice.

"I am. How many other servants can just take off whenever they want to visit their mummies?"

Though he sounded like he was being rude he was OK with it. He always approved of me going to spend time with my mother.

So I just said, "Thank you, Arthur."

"Really, Merlin, it isn't a bother. Tell Hunith I said hello."

I nodded. I felt bad for lying to him, but the alternative was telling him I was a sorcerer. So I stomached the deceit and tried to think about the greater good. One day Arthur would have to thank me, right? I gave him a small bow and started exiting his chambers.

"Merlin, wait. You had better tell Gwen you're going to visit. She will probably want to say something to Hunith."

He was right, but Gwen was better at catching me in a lie. I wasn't sure it was worth the risk.

I nodded. Oh, why did Gwen have to know my mother? Oh, that's right, I sent her to live with her during her banishment.

Perhaps I could ask Gaius to talk to her. Yes, that was most certainly a better plan. With that I ran back to Gaius' chambers.

When I walked in I saw that Mordred was quick. There was a map with several spots where Druids liked to camp out marked on it. The knights would be heading back to the area where the bandit was selling the rings, so I would start in the other direction. I could not afford to run into the knights.

Gaius came in. "I had the kitchen prepare this for you and I had John ready your horse. All you need to do is leave."

"Thank you, Gaius. I'm sorry to ask one more favor of you. Please ask Gwen what message she would like to send to my mother when I leave Camelot, and tell her you told me."

Gaius frowned. "Why don't you ask?"

"Because she can be more perceptive than Arthur. I do not want to risk it."

He huffed but he left the room, so I supposed he was going to ask Gwen. I thought it was time to leave, but I didn't want the knights to see me.

MERLIN, THE KNIGHTS AND I HAVE LEFT.

I doubted I would ever get used to mental messages.

This was my chance to leave without being asked by the knights why I was headed in the wrong direction.

I left to face this group of Druids.

* * *

**This chapter is beta read by frostygossamer**

**As for the story I do intend to finish but it seems in a different direction from what is currently happening on Merlin-Not to say that it isnt excellent because it is.**

**I still cant believe it is the final season :( but at least it is pretty damn epic.**

**I know it is pretty obvious but just so you know it will take me longer than then till the official end of Merlin to finish**

**I hope u stick with me :)**

**I hope that you enjoy the chapter and if you have anything to say plz review**

**Happy Reading :)**

**Peacelight**


	6. Chapter 6 The Druids

As I rode through the forest, a sense of peace set over me. Many of the things I did to please the knights and Arthur were no longer necessary. I would not need to cook anyone's meal; I could do everything by magic. I sometimes wondered what my life would have been like if I had been able to do magic freely.

I looked over the map, realizing this was too much ground to cover on my own. I only had about a week before Arthur would come up with some excuse to check up on me, though he would say Gwen was worried, not him.

I rode until I came to a clearing. I tied up my horse. I didn't want to frighten the horse and cause it to run away.

I called Kilgharrah.

In about ten minutes he arrived. He flew over the tree line and bowed in front of me.

"Why did you summon me young warlock?"

I wanted to demand answers about Aithusa, but I need his help. I would wait to take action because, if Kilgharrah feels threatened or forced, he would think of a way to sabotage me.

"I need to find a group of Druids that have been involved in forging rings and selling them to bandits." I pulled out the map and showed it to him.

"So you intended to use me like a horse." I could see that he was unhappy. He had too much pride.

"I just need you to spot them. I will do the rest." I could see that he was about to argue. "If Arthur finds out about the Druids he will honor his father's legacy." I let that sink in.

"Fine, young warlock, but I am warning you that commanding the Druids could have consequences. Just because you have magic does not mean that they must obey you."

I nodded. He flew away. I shouldn't have been surprised. Kilgharrah was never full of sunshine, but why did he have to make me doubt such a simple task. He seemed more tired and pessimistic than ever.

I waited patiently until he returned. After all, patience is a strong suit of mine.

"Finally," I thought, laughing at the irony if the situation.

"They dwell over the ridge and across the river of Tam."

I nodded. It was only a half a day's ride. I would have asked Kilgharrah for a ride, but I could not leave the horse.

"One thing, Kilgharrah. Have you seen Aithusa around?" Perhaps he would be honest.

"Young dragons roam the kingdoms by themselves for many years. I would not know."

Before I could ask him another question he flew away.

I let him go, but next time I would not make such a short conversation. I was going to get answers.

I mounted my horse again and rode off.

About three hours into the ride I could feel my horse getting tired. I slowed down to a trot. Hopefully it could handle the hour we had left to make. I was hoping to make this a short journey, then perhaps I could spend the rest of the week curing Aithusa. It did not seem like a simple task. I would need all the time I could get.

Thankfully, my horse did feel up to the journey. I would meet the Druids, discuss things and then head back only to the ridge and rest for the night.

I tied up my horse and headed off on foot. I was beginning to feel the magic in the air. This group was quite powerful. I wondered how they had remained undetected for so long. Then I remembered what Mordred said. They had been discovered at least once before.

The camp came into view. There were many tents, all of them green to blend in. One other thing, they seemed to be light and easily transportable. Everything was light including the basket of food. They seemed ready to leave on a moment's notice, as if they had no ties to the land, which could be good for me.

I finally saw people. Many of them were gathered around the fire. Unlike most Druid groups, there were no children. All of them were adults.

As I came forward no one said anything or even moved. Usually when I was near Druids they did something to acknowledge that I was there.

So I spoke. "Hello. My name is Emrys."

No response. But a group of four came out of a tent. Three of them were men, older than me but still having many years ahead of them. As usual, they were covered in tattoos and wore hoods, and their faces were very similar. Black hair, dark eyes, slight but not sickly. They all had delicate features, but their faces had a weathered look, as if they had survived many wars. I thought they were brothers. The other was a beautiful girl. She was perhaps my age, or a year or two older. She too bore a resemblance to the others. Perhaps a family led the group.

"What is your business here, Emrys?" Unlike what I was use to, the man was hostile towards me.

"I'm here to ask you to stop selling the power rings to bandits." With a gentle tone, I thought it was best to get to the point.

The man who addressed me smiled. "And why should we? Our kind has few opportunities to make money. The rings brought us a great sum."

I understood what he meant but the dangers were too great. "I know that there are other ways to use magic to make money. These rings are dangerous and could bring great misfortune to you."

That was meant to be supportive, but he did not look pleased.

I quickly asked, "What is your name?"

He replied, "My name is not your concern, and neither is what we use our magic for."

I did not know what I did to deserve this hostility.

"You look surprised, Emrys, that we dare ignore your will." That got many of them to laugh.

I noticed the crowd had been paying attention. All of them seemed to have great respect for the group in front of me but no respect for me.

"What wrong have I done you? I seek to help those with magic." I wanted to explain that I was on their side.

This wasn't the best thing to say apparently. He disagreed.

"HELP! YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING FOR YOUR KIND EXCEPT PROTECT A MAN WHO CONDEMNS MAGIC!"

So that was the problem. The leader and all his followers had identical looks of hatred and betrayal. I needed to explain my reasoning.

"I know Arthur has not done as much as you hope, but he is the Once and Future King. He will learn to accept magic. Just give him time and no other reason to condemn magic. Be patient."

I understood their bitterness, but they needed to be patient. The magical community needed to have faith in destiny.

"Patient? He has been on the throne for three years, and you have been in Camelot for eight, protecting the very people who kill your kind." He didn't yell it. Instead he barely raised his voice. This hurt more than his previous words.

"Arthur made peace with the Druids and he has much to learn. He spent his whole life being told magic is evil. His own sister hunts him," I pleaded, hoping he could hear the honesty in my voice.

"And you would protect a man who would kill his own sister rather than change his laws," with disgust written on his face.

"Morgana went about it the wrong way. She attempted to destroy Camelot and her friends rather than tell anyone the truth," though I felt guilty, because I knew but I was unable to help her.

"Your ideas and wishes have no weight here. If we want to sell magical items we will sell magical items." He said it in a way that I knew meant reasoning would not work on him. He was attempting to prove his point by whatever means necessary. He had lost hope and, without hope, people did desperate and dangerous things.

The only thing I could do to change his mind was to win over Arthur. I would have to contain the situation here and begin to work harder on changing Arthur's mind on magic.

"You are endangering the peace that Arthur has made with the Druids. I cannot let that happen."

"This peace is worthless. And what are you going to do? Tell the knights? We welcome the challenge."

I would not let them hurt my friends. I noticed that many of the people smiled at his words. I knew that the knights would not stand a chance against that many experienced sorcerers. They were hoping for that. They wanted to get caught. If they wanted a fight they could have one but not with the knights. I would not allow that.

"No, you will contend with me, and all of you together are still no match for me."

It was just a threat. I had never fought so many people with magic, but perhaps my reputation was enough to ensure they complied. I felt horrible for this, but I need to think of the kingdom as a whole and stop worrying about individuals. Albion had to come first.

"You are too arrogant. You are just like the king!"

I ducked as he sent a fireball at me, similar to the one Nimueh had used but not as strong.

Unfortunately for him, I had no intention of getting hit again. I sent a wave of energy to knock him aside. It had just knocked him to the ground, no real harm had been done, but the reaction was clear. His family dropped their hoods and freed their hands. The whoosh from their cloaks would have been comical if I hadn't known that they were all preparing to kill me. The remaining Druids were just as ready.

I used the river water to create a barrier. I could feel spells rebounding against the water. The hiss of the spells rebounding was audible even over the rushing of the water.

"YOU WILL NO LONGER SELL TO BANDITS OR I WILL RETURN! AND I WON'T BE AS FRIENDLY!"

Truthfully, I was getting tired and I didn't know how long I could hold out. I could hear coughing. The water was having its intended effect. I was pleading in my head for them to agree. I hated this.

"FOR NOW WE AGREE BUT YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS ONE DAY!" someone shouted. I think it was the brother. I dropped the wave.

"I can be your friend or enemy, but I warn you I am a deadly enemy," I said in a neutral tone.

"You preach friendship after this?" the girl hissed for the first time. Her voice was full of contempt that I hadn't even considered. I realized I was now the bigger enemy.

People with magic saw me as an obstacle to removing Arthur. I was no longer an ally. This hurt me in a way I had never imagined.

Maybe there still was a chance? I would not stop trying because, one day, I would ensure magic was free.

"I do. I did not attack first or threaten. All I am asking is for you to give me time and to allow destiny to take its course. But, if you need help, I can direct you to many places that will allow you a life."

Some of the Druids made money in the outer kingdoms, or used magic to craft things without disclosing the fact that they used magic in making them.

From the anger in the air, I thought it was best to leave before I made things worse.

I hurried across the river and mounted my horse. I rode off as quickly as I could.

I was surprised at the reaction I had provoked. Normally I was respected in the magical community. Did people really feel as if I had failed them? Did they really think that I could change a lifetime of hate in only a few years? Did all magical people feel like this?

I did not like this at all, Morgana could easily convince the Druids to join her, and my identity would no longer be secret. Morgana would tell Arthur without hesitation.

I was still speeding through the forest I did not want the Druid group to catch up with me. Perhaps they had realized that I was bluffing. Fighting twenty sorcerers was a lot, even for me.

I doubted the forest was safe for me then. I headed back toward Camelot. I didn't want to risk anything. I could no longer afford to take a week off. I have a feeling Camelot will need me now more than ever.

* * *

**As per usual beta read by frostygossamer**

**I hope u like it :) Happy reading**


	7. Chapter 7 Return to the Chaos

Once I entered the castle, I thought I would find Gaius and see how the Knights did on their quest. But when I opened the chamber door and called out "Gaius I'm home." No reply, I guess he was not home, probably out treating a patient.

I guess I should find Arthur and the knights. I definitely needed a word with Mordred. He was the only one who could give me insight to why the Druids hate me.

I was walking to the round table room when I saw Mordred headed in the same direction.

"Mordred I would like to speak to you." I said with clear authority. It was strange seeing that I was a servant and he was Knight.

He immediately turned around and walked towards me.

"Merlin, how did the meeting with the Druids go?" He asked.

"I will tell you how it went, terribly. For some reason the magical community hates me." I said with contempt.

Mordred was not surprised. "Do you know why?" I asked; I was also wondering why he didn't tell me before I left to confront a group of extremely powerful Druids.

He seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

I guess my anger was showing.

"Well I know from my travels that some people feel that Emrys cares more for a king that hates magic than his own kind" Mordred said his voice was faint.

"So why didn't you tell me this before I left to confront and command a group of people who think I am a failure." I couldn't help the anger. It was seeping through.

"I thought that it was just some resentment not actual hatred, and you are still Emrys they have to have some respect for you." Mordred said as quickly as he could.

Apparently not I thought. To them I was the bad guy. And god! I threatened them.  
Mordred was useless in this.

"At least tell me how your quest went." I asked attempting to mask my anger and frustration.

He seemed to be pleased with the subject change.

"It was a success. The best part is the boy refuses to say anything. So this means." I finished his sentence. "I understand, now if you'll excuse me I will need to find Gaius before I see Gwen."

"Merlin why do you call the queen Gwen, shouldn't you be more respectful?" Mordred asked in an amused tone. I could sense that this really confused him.  
That should have offended me but it was the first thing to make me laugh. At least I was still good at something. I could still ignore my social standing and forget my station.

"Gwen is still my friend." With that I walked away.

I needed to think of a good faith gesture for the Druids to show them that Arthur was serious.

I saw that Gaius was just exiting the round table room.

"Oh Merlin thank god you're back."

"Thanks so much for the enthusiasm but really I was only gone for a few days. Anyways" I said before I noticed the look on his face. "What did I miss?" I could tell it was serious.

"I think you better brace yourself; I know that Gilli was your friend, but he has just been arrested by the knights."

I could not believe it. I had sent Gilli to work with the Druids in the north; there should have been no way that he was in contact with the group I had just met.

"Please tell me he was not selling those rings Gaius, please tell me that." I did not want to lose a friend.

He frowned "I am sorry but he was caught in the act by the young Mordred." Of course it had to be Mordred. Did I ever mention Gilli to him? Stop! I thought to myself Gilli was the one to make this mistake. I doubt that Mordred made him sell the rings, and no way the other Knights would allow an innocent man be charged with such a harsh offense.

"I must speak to him. Where is he?" I asked Gaius. If there was anything I could do I had to.

Gilli was one of the few people who knew who I was and had accepted it. He had listened to me, and learned the importance of his magic. I had to believe that he was tricked; because there was no way that he would want to hurt me. He knew the importance of Arthur and his destiny.

"He is being transported to the Dungeons. Arthur intends to question him once more."

"Why?" I asked. Arthur had gotten his answer.

Gaius must have detected my confusion. "Arthur intends to find out how and why he made those rings, and how many more he sold before his arrest?"  
OK at least this bought me some time to think of a plan. If I could convince Arthur that Gilli was a good person then maybe he would show some leniency for him. If not maybe he would do it for me. I mean we are friends right?

"When is he questioning him again?"

Gaius sighed "Once the rest of the knights heal."

I immediately began to panic. "What? Are they hurt?"

"Merlin when Gilli was about to be arrested he unleashed an elf to help defend himself. As the ring he was wearing fell off." I wanted to laugh. An elf.

"Merlin, Elves can be deadly they are not the same as the myths and folklore. They have great power."

"Such as?" I was not convinced yet all I could imagine was Gwaine's finger being bitten by a little woodland creature.

"They may be small, but they are vicious. The teeth are razor sharp and poisonous. They have the ability to enter a man's mind and make them live out their worst memories. The hardest times of their lives are played out before their eyes."

I was no longer amused, I was horrified. How could Gilli do that?

"How did the Knights survive?" I was genuinely surprised they made it. Normally this was something I would handle.

"That I am not sure off. I did not get the full story. Fortunately many of the knights were unscathed, they will be telling Arthur together once the round table commences."

Of course they would need to tell their heroic tale together. To be honest I was impressed they had fought a magical creature on their own. Especially one that sounded as formidable as an elf. OK I still was slightly amused by fact it was an elf. I was still picturing little tiny people running about.

"Well I am glad to see that nothing changed in my absence. I need to go speak to..." I was no longer sure. Should I inform Arthur I was back? Should I go visit and learn the facts of the Knights quest? Or should I go see Gilli and hear his side of the story?

"Merlin you must see Arthur first. If he hears that you have returned without seeing him he will become suspicious, and then see your friends. Unfortunately Gilli is not going anywhere nor are his troubles."

"Thank you Gaius I don't know what I would do without you?" I said.

"You would lose your head. Oh and tell Gwen that you gave your mother the dress."

"What dress?" Oh right I was supposed to be visiting my mother.

"Do not worry I had it sent out, it will arrive in a few days. Really Merlin don't you have other things to worry about." Gaius chuckled as he walked away.

I was back into the Chaos of Camelot.

* * *

**Hey everyone I finally updated :) sorry for the delay. Anyway's this is more of filler chapter, that is why it was hard to write.**

**The next chapter will be more action packed promise.**

**As for the elf, i thought it was amusing, but I didn't follow any mythology or the legend it was completely my imagination.**

**Happy Reading**


	8. Chapter 8 Knives

I walked into the round table room. I saw that Arthur was sitting in his chair. He was very depressed while Gwen was next to him whispering in hushed tones. Gwen too was clearly somber. I thought it was best to act clueless. I mean it was what I was best known for.

"I'M BACK!" I shouted. Perhaps I would lighten the mood.

Both of them looked up. Seemingly surprised to see me there.

"Merlin" Arthur said in a bored expression.

"Well I wasn't expecting a feast, but some enthusiasm would be nice." I said jokingly.

"Really Merlin, the castle was running so efficiently, that we barely noticed your absence." Arthur replied; he had a hint of a smile. Insulting me always lifted his moods.

Gwen laughed at her husband "he was skulking around because no one would argue with him."

"I was not! Anyways Merlin how is your lovely Mother." Arthur asked; this immediately made me feel guilty. I didn't want to lie.

"She is good, I hear that everything fell apart without me." I said.

"Oh Really Merlin." Arthur said sarcastically.

"Yes, your first quest without me and you're Knights lose to an elf." The image of Gwaine fighting a tiny little elf still ran through my mind.

"Actually the Knights quest was a success." Arthur pointed out, the Knights entered the room. That was strangely perfect timing I thought to myself.

I decided to just observe. I stood behind Arthur, the Knights all sat down. I only saw a couple of bandages, no serious injuries. Gwaine's finger was intact unfortunately.

Gwaine, Leon and Elyan all waved. Percival was absent.

The Knights began to recant their quest. It seemed that the bandits took my advice and told Arthur everything, they would have to pay damages and work off their debt. They went to the village where the boy was supposedly hiding out, and found him with a collection of rings. Mordred was the first to advance, as he did, the boy unlocked a cage inside it was an elf. The creäture as the Knights put it, was vicious. It attacked without mercy. Mordred, was able to sidestep out-of-the-way of the elf and went on to capture the boy before he was able to get his hands on the rings. The elf escaped and the Knights returned with only minor injuries.

I had thought Gaius said they killed it, but the important part of the story was the fact that Mordred was now a trusted member of the court.

I could track down an elf at any time. But Mordred was becoming a more important part of Camelot everyday. This made him even more dangerous.

Mordred was hailed a hero.

Percival came into the room, with several guards who were helping him pull in my friend Gilli.

I motioned with my finger to keep quiet. He nodded. I was going to help my something didn't feel right. I couldn't shake the feeling.

"So boy are you going to talk?" Arthur asked his voice was harsh and cold.

He shook his head. The look on Gilli's face wasn't right. He was hiding something. I kept trying to make eye contact, but he wouldn't look at me. That was hard seeing as I was right behind the King.

"You face execution."Arthur said gravely.I knew that Arthur hated that part of the job.

Gilli laughed. I sighed that wasn't good. Though the laugh had hints of nerves.

"Sire you don't know who I am?" He asked. why wasn't he keeping quiet. People never listen to me.

"You entered the mela" Arthur said; great Arthur had not forgotten, he would be able to track down his name.

He nodded "and I easily could have killed you and the king, but I didn't."

I couldn't believe he made the situation worse. What was wrong with him?

"Really," Arthur said; obviously not believing Gilli. "Then how am I alive."

"I was asked to let the King live. A friends request that I followed, no matter though. I am done waiting." Something was wrong. I remembered when Gilli was going to kill the King. I saw it in his eyes, he was just angry. But now all I saw was fear and desperation.

Gilli's eyes flashed gold. Before anyone could react he flung several knives towards Arthur. I tried to deflect the knives, but it didn't work. Arthur dodged the knife but they followed him. The Knights tried to deflect some of the knives but they couldn't stop them either.

I dove in-front of Arthur. I felt the cold blade pierce my skin.

I touched my stomach; I felt something liquid. It was blood. I was feeling faint. I slid to the ground. It was as if time had slowed down. I heard Arthur shout Merlin! Gwen rushing to my side. I saw that Gilli's face was in shock as well, he was yelling no! Percival and the rest of the Knights had Gilli in custody and they were dragging him away. Mordred was just watching.

Arthur was holding me. Things were getting dizzy. "Merlin hold on, don't you dare die!" Arthur shouted; I could hear fear in his voice. "Gaius do something! HELP!"

I couldn't help but close my eyes. The last thing I heard before it all went dark was "MERLIN."

* * *

**I updated! Yay, I am working on being more constant. I am very busy at the moment but I will make a effort I promise. I won't try and leave you hanging very long.**

**Happy Reading Peacelight**


	9. Chapter 9

Oh God! Everything hurt. I still hadn't opened my eyes. But I was starting to hear people around me. Why was I hurting so much? O Right I was hit with a knife.

"I am going to kill that boy" Gwaine said with such anger that I was surprised. He was so loud. I focused on the other voices.

"Gaius you said that if he didn't wake up on his own soon..." Gwen said; her voice was utterly depressed.

"Have faith my dear, Merlin is stronger than anyone thinks." Gaius said; but I could hear the doubt in his voice. Didn't he know better by now. I was not going to die. I refused to die just yet.

I wanted to open my eyes, but they felt so heavy.

"Hey Mates is he alright?" Percival said. "If Merlin doesn't wake up soon, I think Elyan and Leon will kill the prisoner out of sheer hatred."

Oh no! I didn't know why Gilli attacked Arthur, but I knew that there was more too it. Gilli was a good person. I had to believe that. Right?

"I will join them" Gwaine huffed. "But I wouldn't let Arthur get his hands on that boy, he will rip him limb from limb."

Arthur sounded worried I thought. I wouldn't let him forget this.

"Where is he?" Gwen asked.

"He is running around yelling at people, he is trying to find any miracle cure he can." Gwaine said.

"I think Merlin would rather have him here." Gwen said "I am going to get him, just...Merlin please wake up."

I tried; why couldn't I open my eyes. It was so hard.

I don't know how long it took, but both Gwen and Arthur came in.

"Gaius how is he, tell me" Arthur commanded; which meant he was indeed worried about me.

"Only time can tell now. He has to get up on his own. Arthur my boy you have spent every night here you have not slept,"

Only Arthur would make his own health worse, when I got hurt. At this rate when I woke up I would have to take care of the prat.

"Gaius I am fine. Merlin you wake up now, or else I will make you wash every single piece of armor in all of Camelot." Arthur threatened; but I could hear the worry in his voice. I felt awful, why wouldn't my body listen and let me wake up!

"Arthur, Merlin will be alright. He will wake up." Gwen said she didn't sound so sure.

I was angry now, my friends were worried, I was not going to let them suffer. I was Emrys for god sake. I was going to wake up.

Three, two, one. I think my eyes might have flashed gold for a second, but they opened. It was not dramatic. I barely moved. My throat was so dry, everything hurt. I felt like my body had been burned on the inside. My muscles ached, my head was pounded, it was as if poison had run through my veins.

"MERLIN!" Arthur shouted.

My voice only cracked. Gwen was sitting next to me, she was close to tears. She immediately hugged me. Ouch!

Gwaine was sitting next to Gwen, he was beaming. "Merlin you gave us a right good scare. Don't do that again. I think some ale is in order."

If my throat didn't hurt so much, I would've laughed and asked when was ale not in order.

"Water" I moaned. Arthur nodded. Gaius came into the room, the relief was clearly written on his face.

"My boy" he laughed. Gaius immediately began to examine me.

Arthur gave Gaius the water and he helped me drink it. It felt so good against my throat.

"Merlin what is wrong with you? Huh! Are you naturally this big of a moron!" Arthur shouted.

"What, no thank you." I said; only Arthur would be angry with me for saving his life.

"I didn't ask you to risk your life for mine. STOP DOING THAT. Next time you try to save me, I will kill you myself."

I couldn't help but chuckle.

"This isn't funny. In-fact it is now against the law for my idiotic manservant to save my life." Arthur said the frustration was clear in his voice.

Now everyone was laughing, I could only manage to chuckle.

What was another law? I thought to myself, I had broken almost every other law in Camelot.

"Please Arthur I wasn't trying to save you, I just couldn't let anything happen to that armor." I croaked out.

Arthur cracked a slight smile. I could see the worry in his eyes, and the dark spots. It was clear he hadn't slept for days. How long was I out?

Gwen and Gwaine got up. "Merlin we will be back, half the kingdom has been worried about you. We have a lot of people to inform." Gwen said. "Don't ever do that again"

"Don't worry I will never try to save the ungrateful prat again"

"Good" She said; even though he was her husband.

Gwaine just smiled and followed the Queen out.

Arthur sat down next to me. "Merlin, I don't know how to say..."

"I know" I said; Arthur smiled.

"I don't know what I did to deserve a servant like you." Arthur said; this must have been bad I thought. He was Arthur complementing me.

I laughed; "you must have some fantastic luck."

Arthur laughed with me.

My laugh quickly turned to coughing. Arthur stood up, but Gaius intervened. He gave me water.

"Sire it is time for you to sleep, and allow me to fully examine Merlin" Gaius said.

Arthur sighed; "Merlin I am commanding you to feel better. So for once listen to me."

"Maybe I will stay sick just to annoy you." I said.

"You will not" Gaius said harshly. I nodded meekly. Arthur chuckled as he left.

Just as he was about to exit the room he turned around and said "thank you."

I nodded and smiled. Arthur closed the door. I turned to Gaius.

"Merlin I am old, my heart can't take much more" Gaius said.

"I will do my best to not get hit by knives."

"Now, the knife was laced with poison, if you were anyone else one touch would have killed you."

I sighed; why did Gilli have to be the assassin.

"Merlin, I know that Gilli is a friend, but these knives were enchanted by the same Druid group."

"Do you know why I couldn't deflect them?" I asked; trying to ignore the earlier revelation.

"If I had to hazard a guess, I think they were expecting you and put a protection spell on the knives."

I nodded and tried to get up. I barely sat up. "Oh no, you are staying in bed till I tell you otherwise. Gilli has sealed his fate. There is nothing you can do."

I swallowed my guilt.

"I know, but something wasn't right."

Gaius raised his eyebrow.

"All I could see in his eyes was fear."

"Merlin killing a man is no small task. I am afraid Gilli's actions have spoken for themselves. You should focus your mind on healing."

I nodded; but my mind never found peace.

* * *

**Happy Reading**


	10. Chapter 10 The Escape

I had stayed in bed for the rest of the day. I was feeling better, not a hundred percent, but better.

Gwaine had informed me that Gilli's execution was to be held tomorrow at dawn. I didn't know what to do.

Gaius had said not to move too much, my body needed to heal. Gaius had to leave to give someone medication. It was late, he would have gone earlier; I was the delay.

The moment he was out the door, I got up. I used magic to get myself ready.

I saw a walking stick and I grabbed it. I made my way into the castle. How to distract the guards I wondered.

I saw two men at the table; drinking ale. If they were to fall asleep it would be blamed on the ale.

One snap of my fingers and they both fell asleep. I made my way down the stairs. I sighed; this was so hard.

I saw Gilli he looked awful. He sat in the cell; his eyes were raw as if he hadn't stopped crying.

"Merlin?' Gilli said as he looked up.

I walked to his cell and asked "why?"

"I am so sorry, I did not mean to hit you."

I was angry now. "Killing the King would be better!" I yelled.

"I...you have to understand." Gilli begged.

"Understand; all I understand is this is the second time you attempted to be an assassin."

"Listen please, I will explain." Gilli stated.

I sat on the floor; I was tired.

"I left to work with the Druids in the north, but soon they were dispersed. I came across another group. I did not like the magic they used. But I needed help so I stayed. They are headed by three brothers and their younger sister. I fell in love."

I realized that Gilli may truly have a reason for his actions.

"The rings?" I asked.  
"Arion; the leader found my ring, He demanded I show him. He figured out how to make copies."

I sighed; why must everything be so complicated.

"What led you to try and kill the King?" I asked; that still did not make sense.

"The girl her name is Cleopeia. I love her so much. When they decided to take revenge; I was chosen to kill the King. To prove I was worthy of Cleopeia. She didn't want this. I planned to run away with her."

I did not like where this was going,

Gilli looked me in the eye. I could not see any hint of lies. "I was going to warn you. Arion caught me getting ready to leave. He threatened to kill his own sister. He had killed both his parents."

I understood why Gilli did it. But why was the girl so angry at him? She seemed to want blood as badly as her brothers.

"Cleopeia doesn't know. I was supposed to kill the king. If I fail she dies." Gilli choked the words out.

"Are you sure?" I asked; could a brother really kill his own sister. They were family. I thought about Morgana; being family didn't always mean love and loyalty.

"He poisoned her, she is unaware of it. In ten days if I do not return she will die." Gilli grabbed his necklace. "The antidote, the only antidote is in here."

I was confused if he killed Arthur how was he to escape back to Cleopeia. "Getting caught wasn't part of the plan was it?"

Gilli shook his head. "I planned to sneak into the castle, release the elf as a distraction. Throw the knives and be gone before the chaos stopped."

"Why did you still try and kill Arthur than?" I asked.

"I thought that if Arthur died; Arion would attempt to save Cleopeia. I was already dead; I just wanted to save her." Gilli sobbed.

Once he controlled himself. He started talking again.

"Merlin I know you have no reason to do anything for me, but here" He gave me the necklace. "Please get her the cure and tell her I loved her."

"Did you girl know you were going to be an assassin?" I asked.

"She thought that I wanted to escape her brothers. We were going to live together far away from everyone. Her brother knew that I had been to Camelot before. He knew that I had powers. He just wanted someone who he could control. Cleopeia probably thinks I left her behind."

I sighed; I held onto the necklace. I was sure that Gilli was telling the truth; he had an answer to everything.

I pulled myself up. It was time to do something reckless and stupid. A kind of decision that I would regret for the rest of my life.

"Tell her yourself. I can't let an innocent girl die, so come on." I told him. Gilli looked shocked to say the least.

"Merlin I am to be executed and I deserve to be. I attempted to kill. Murder, Merlin. I did not ask for help. I crossed the line, so now I must face the consequences."

Gilli had not stood up. In that moment I knew Gilli was honest. The guilt was clearly written on his face. I closed my eyes and boom. The cell door fell.

I had planned to slow it down, so it would not make a loud noise. I had not realized how tired and weak I was. The thud was ear shattering.

"Come on Gilli, unless you want me to join you in the flames."

Gilli was shocked but he nodded; he helped me up the stairs. Sadly my spell was wearing off, the guards were waking up.

"What now?" Gilli asked.

I shrugged "It's been awhile since I broke someone out, I am a little rusty."

Gilli gave me a look of incredulous.

"We run and avoid getting caught" I said; I thought it was pretty straight forward.

"You can't run" Gilli pointed out.

"Speed walk then. Just move."

Within minutes I could see the guards everywhere. We hid behind a column just as the alarm bell went off. God I knew this was a horrible plan.

"There is an exit to the side of the castle." I whispered; Gilli nodded and we made our way towards the kitchens. "There is a short cut through the Kitchen."

Gilli pushed me into a hallway. The Knights were coming.

We both hid ourselves behind another wall.

"We will not let that boy escape" Gwaine growled. "Not after what he did to Merlin."

I felt so guilty; the Knights were trying to defend me, I was trying to help Gilli escape.

Gilli looked unbearably guilty. He was about to get up. What was he doing?! I used my magic to keep him down. The Knights had passed.

"Merlin you should leave me to the Knights I deserve it" Gilli moaned. "You can save Cleopeia all on your own."

"I'm sure she doesn't want you to die and neither do I" I whispered.

Gilli nodded.

We both sneaked into the kitchens. I was slowing us down.

"Get some supplies." I whispered to Gilli.

In minutes we were out of the castle. It took us most of the night to get out of the castle. My absence was going to be noticed.

"Come on, there is a clearing we needed to get too." I was covered in sweat. I was dragging myself towards the clearing. Gilli was helping me.

It took the better part of the day to get to the clearing.

"What now?" Gilli asked. "I mean we barely avoided the Knights. The search parties will find us soon."

"I covered our tracks with magic. It will buy us some time."

I panted and called the Great Dragon.

"Merlin I don't think the spell worked." Gilli said gently.

"Now we wait." I said. Ending the discussion.

* * *

**I hope that this chapter really explains why Gilli did what he did. He was scared and acted without thinking.**

**Anyways I hope you like the chapter, I tried to proof read but I am sorry if there are mistakes.**

**Peacelight :)**


	11. Chapter 11 Discovered

Mordred POV

I moved in the forest with Arthur and the rest of his Knights. We moved as a group, searching the forest for any trace of the prisoner Gilli. It was difficult to pick up any tracks. I had a feeling that the tracks were being wiped away with magic. Very strong magic. I hadn't expected the boy to have such powerful magic.

I moved away from the rest of the group. I focused on the ground, I hoped that I could pick up the trail. The magic must have been very powerful. I was barely able to pick anything up. Only the faintest of broken branches or half foot prints.

"I found the trail," I said.

They all looked around to face me.

"Well done Mordred," Arthur said.

I nodded; we moved forward picking up speed as we went.

"It seems as if there are two sets of tracks." I said.

Arthur seemed to agree. "It seems he had help. We are searching for a traitor that will join Gilli in the flames as well.

I sighed; why did sorcerers have to interfere. I had my own plans. Merlin seemed to be unwilling to show Arthur the true nature of magic, so I have decided to step in.

I had come to Camelot with two reasons. One I had a debt to pay. Arthur had saved my life, and I owed him. Secondly I came to see if Arthur was truly worthy. I had succeeded in paying my debt. And I had observed the comings and goings of Camelot for months. It was clear to me that Merlin had no intention of revealing himself and his true nature to Arthur. I had not yet figured out the reason, for it was clear that Merlin and Arthur had a strong and nearly unbreakable bond. I had come to the conclusion that Merlin would need encouragement, in order to fulfill his destiny. Once this matter and the rouge Druids had been dealt with, and I had gained Merlin's trust I will make my move. I shall show Arthur the truth about his dearest friend.

I needed to do this. It was time someone did something. Magic and all magical beings deserved peace. They deserved freedom. Merlin owed it to them.

Merlin POV

I sat on the ground completely exhausted. I could not move another mile. Gilli on the other hand was pacing.

I knew that Kilgharrah was on his way. I heard the wings, my friend was only minutes away. I saw him in the sky.

"Why have you summoned me?" He asked as he flew to the ground.

"I need help," I said; I thought it was obvious.

I barely heard the faint breaks of twigs in the forest.

"It's real." Gilli exclaimed. The amazement in his voice was clear.

I chuckled. "Yes he is real."

Kilgharrah sighed, I doubt he liked the fact that he was assumed to be dead.

"This is your fault, if you hadn't insited on faking my death, no one would doubt me."

"I had to keep you alive," Merlin countered. "Anyways back to the task in hand. I have to get Gilli out of Camelot and find those Druids again."

Kilgharrah looked down at Merlin. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, Gilli almost killed me. Other than that I am great."

"Not funny" Gilli moaned; it was as if he was afraid that Kiligaharah would kill him.

Kilgharrah looked between Gilli and I. "You did something foolish haven't you, young warlock."

I sighed. "What is done is done. I couldn't let him just die, especially when the life of an innocent girl is on the line."

"Who?" Kilgharrah asked. It was clear he was suspicious.

I moaned; he always knew when I had acted rashly. "The Druid girl. Yes I know what group she is in. I don't care."

"Merlin you have acted rashly, this could cost you dearly," Kilgharrah said gravely.

I knew that there was a chance that bad things could happen, I knew I had taken a risky gamble, but I wasn't a traitor. I didn't forget to protect my own kind. I would not let my friend get executed.

"I know that!" I said with exasperation. "I know that I have responsibilities, Arthur, Camelot, and Albion, but Gilli is my friend."

Kilgharrah looked at me with judgement; "Are you sure that this has nothing to do with the fact that those Druids judged you. Did you act so rashly to prove that you still support your own kind."

I didn't know what to say to that.

Gilli looked at me, as if he believed that I had selfish intentions.

I laughed; "Kilgharrah incase you haven't noticed I tend to do foolish and reckless things for my friends. Anyhow that is not the issue, Gilli and I have to locate the Druids, I have a girl to save."

Kilgharrah sighed; "I must warn you that this crusade you have to save everyone is dangerous, but the group hasn't moved; I have been keeping an eye on them."

"I guess they aren't that scared of me." I chuckled. They were about to be.

Gilli shook his head; "they are terrified of you, but I think they thought you would be dead."

"Doesn't matter, you, Gilli have to stay with Kilgharrah, I will go and save your love."

"NO!" Gilli shouted; "You have risked too much for me as it is. You are injured."

"You will only get in my way. I work alone, Gilli just stay safe."

He was standing firm.

I was too accustomed to stubbornness to be fazed.

"Look Gilli if you think you are stubborn you haven't met the King of Camelot. I will protect you, understand. That mean's you do what I say whether or not you like it." I commanded; I shared a look with Kilgharrah, he lowered his head.

"I hate being a mule." Kilgharrah said bitterly.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I know, you complain every time I ask for help, but please."

"Get on" Kilgharrah huffed.

Gilli was standing with his arms crossed; "I am coming with you."

I sighed; "why does everyone make it so difficult for me to save them."

With one swift movement I grabbed Gilli and used my magic to catapulte Gilli onto Kilgharrah's back.

"Merlin! Next time please be gentle." Kilgharrah moaned.

"MERLIN! Let me down." GIlli shouted.

I had the urge to laugh. "Kilgharrah could you please take GIlli somewhere safe, and I am sorry I won't do that again."

"Be careful young Warlock, these are dangerous times, even I can see that you aren't at full strength."

I sighed; Kilgharrah was right, but I wasn't going to let Gilli get hurt. I had enough blood on my hands.

"If Gilli get's too difficult feel free to knock him out." I was trying to sound confident. Like my usual self.

"MERLIN!" Gilli shouted he was trying to get down.

"Good Luck." Kilgharrah said as he flew away.

Merlin watched as they left. Just as Kilgharrah disappeared into the horizon, I sat down.

I was exhausted; I wanted to curl up into a ball and not move for a week.

But then I heard the rustle of leaves, the twigs breaking. I stood up immediately with my hands ready.

It was the Knights of Camelot, THE KNIGHTS OF CAMELOT!

In-front of the men I called friends was the one man who I had spent my life protecting; Arthur was looking at me with utter disgust.

Arthur didn't swing the sword I forged for him, but his eyes did more damage to me than that blade could ever.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter, I wanted to bring some more perspective in this. **

**I plan to have Arthur's perspective in the next chapter.**

**Anyhow I proof read this but I am sorry if i missed something,**

**Happy Reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Arthur's POV**

I stood motionless, my best friend in the world, the man I trusted the most, betrayed me. A liar, a traitor, a sorcerer. I didn't know whether to fall to my knees or to attack.

Merlin stood there just as utterly motionless. He seemed to be at a loss for words; for the first time ever. I didn't want to believe it, over the years everyone I have cared about has at one point betrayed me, but I just never thought that Merlin could ever...would ever...WHY?

Gwaine came forward, but Merlin backed away.

It dawned on me he was scared. He was frightened by us.

"You are afraid." I spat out.

Merlin didn't answer, he just kept walking away. "STOP MOVING! For once in your life GIVE ME AN HONEST ANSWER!" I was beyond frustrated.

Merlin's hands were shaking. "I...um..." Merlin gulped.

I felt so angry, my best-friend, the man I considered a brother was scared of me. He was too scared to tell me the truth.

"You have magic" I declared; my words were hollow. I felt as if my heart had been ripped out.

Merlin nodded. "I wanted to tell you Arthur, I swear, it just wasn't the right time. I promise..."

"Don't promise me anything. You are a liar, you are a traitor and now you are an enemy of Camelot." I said bitterly; my anger was fueling me.

Gwaine looked shocked; "Arthur just wait..."

Percival, Leon and Mordred all looked uncomfortable as well.

Merlin stopped looking afraid. Instead he seemed angry as well.

"ME AN ENEMY OF CAMELOT, OF ALL PEOPLE! ME!" Merlin said with such fury I was beginning to feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

"I have been nothing, and I do mean nothing but loyal to you since the day I became your servant! You are alive because of me! Your Kingdom is still standing because of me!"

I didn't know what to say, I had never been more confused in my life. What the hell was Merlin talking about? All the Knights looked around me as well, they were all confused.

This was our friend Merlin. I would have died for him, I would have killed for him.

"I can't believe that you won't even give me a chance to explain." Merlin said.

My mind was racing, after all the lies could the truth really matter. "You had years to tell me the truth."

Merlin was standing there looking at me with a mix of fear and anger.

"Mate just talk to us." Gwaine said; he moved closer to Merlin. I realized that if worst came to worse, Gwaine would choose Merlin's side even now.

I needed to hear the truth, "Talk now!"

Merlin took a deep breath. "I was born with magic."

What I thought "that isn't possible, you chose to practice magic."

Merlin laughed in my face. "You prat, it is far more complicated than that. I was born with magic, just as Morgana was."

This was just making my head hurt more. "Why did you come to Camelot? Magic is outlawed." It made no sense.

Merlin laughed; "it wouldn't have mattered where I would have gone, magic is hunted everywhere. But My village was so small, if I was found out I would be killed so I left, my mother thought that I would be safer with a family friend; Gaius."

Did that mean that Gaius knew all along? "Does Gaius know?"

Merlin looked like he was confused; as if he was afraid of me.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that since the day I stepped foot in Camelot I have been saving your life."

I remembered that Merlin had always said 'you don't know how many times I have saved your life.

Could all the times that something lucky or strange happen because of Merlin?

"We fought when we came to Camelot, I tried to humiliate you. Why on earth would you try to save me, a man who hates magic"

Merlin laughed; "I was about to beat you, with magic, but then you told me that you were the prince. I stopped, later Lady Helen attacked I had to make a choice, I chose to save you. Then you became my friend."

"Are actually saying that you are protecting me?" I still couldn't believe that, it sounded so ridiculous.

"You do remember how I became your manservant?" Merlin said to me.

I had the sudden urge to fall down and laugh. My father had appointed a sorcerer as my manservant, if he was still alive he would die again just from sheer shock.

"What so funny?" Gwaine asked.

"Merlin pushed Arthur out of the way of a dagger, in return Uther appointed Merlin as Arthur's manservant," Leon answered.

"Why was he punishing him?" Gwaine tried to joke.

No one laughed.

Arthur was still so confused. He still couldn't accept it.

"So from the moment you stepped foot in Camelot, you have been lying to me. You, just like Morgana never trusted me. You never thought that I could be trusted." I hoped that my voice didn't crack, to reveal the pain.

Merlin looked guilty. "Arthur when I came to Camelot, I had hope, but the first thing I saw was a man being burned alive. Not because he hurt anyone, or because he was terrible, but because he was a sorcerer."

I was trying to understand what was happening. Was Merlin just lying to me some more? Why was he still in Camelot if he didn't trust me? Why did he get hit by a knife for me? I hated magic. I have always been clear about how much I hate magic. What kept Merlin here?

I was about to ask when I heard the noise in the forest.

Merlin looked around and just as he did a flash of light came out. It was coming towards me Merlin came in-front of me. Merlin fell down.

All the Knights pulled out their swords, but Merlin stood up.

I was ready to kill, no one could ever hurt Merlin. It doesn't matter if he had been lying to me, he was my friend. My best friend.

Merlin was trying to get to his feet, I had forgotten that the had been injured only a day prior, he wasn't even supposed to be out of bed. The Knights charged into the woods, as I fell back to save Merlin.

But it turns out that Merlin didn't need the help. He was about to go into the woods. "Don't you dare? You idiot, you're hurt."

Merlin laughed; "I haven't spent all this time keeping you safe to lose now."

"You really need to explain to me how you saved me? I don't recall you being anything but useless."

We moved to the woods, we didn't hear any noise. "Looks like the Knights already took care of it."

"Think again" A group of men, who were clearly Druids. They had surrounded all the Knights, Mordred was out cold. The others were surrounded. I couldn't believe that my Knights had been defeated.

Merlin seemed to know who it was.

"Stop right now. Or else" Merlin threatened. A girl came forward.

"Emrys you know that this isn't a good idea. I don't want you to get hurt."

I was worried, no one man could handle this many enemies.

"You could have an army, but you would still be no match for me." Merlin shouted; would have been a lot more threatening if he hadn't been so winded.

A girl was behind us, so I turned around. Merlin stopped me.

"Cleapio please listen, I was (deep breath)coming to help you." Merlin said. I was getting more and more confused.

The men behind him attacked. Merlin threw his hands in the air, as I braced for an impact that never came. I opened my eyes, Merlin was panting on the ground, but he saw the Druids had also fallen to the ground. The older man and the leader was breathing harder.

I couldn't believe that Merlin had just knocked out all those men, I had never been so astounded by Merlin ever.

I saw that the older man was attempting to get up. I wasn't going to let that happen. The girl, was standing next to Merlin, he didn't seemed to be bothered by it. I pointed my sword inches from the man's throat. "Don't move a muscle." I said with malice, this man had harmed my friends. I was full of hatred.

The girl, was standing next to Merlin, he didn't seemed to be bothered by it.

"Listen to me, I need to help you." Merlin said trying to gain his breath. Honestly Merlin looked faint. "Gilli he sent me, you are dying. Trust me, I am your friend."

Merlin was still staring at the ground panting.

The girls eyes were darting between the Druids, and Merlin. I realized she was making a choice. She was deciding who to trust.

Merlin was too winded to keep talking.

The girl seemed to come to a decision. She smiled, I sighed in relief. I turned down for a moment, and as I did, I went flying through the air. I think Merlin went with me. I felt myself go into the darkness.

* * *

**I hope I got the reveal right, I wanted Arthur to go through a full range of emotions, since he doesn't process things well, in my opinion. **

**Sorry if there are any errors i tried to proof read**

**Happy Reading **


End file.
